Communication systems take many forms. In general, the purpose of a communication system is to transmit information-bearing signals from a source, located at one point, to a user destination, located at another point some distance away. A communication system generally consists of three basic components: transmitter, channel, and receiver. The transmitter has the function of processing the message signal into a form suitable for transmission over the channel. This processing of the message signal is referred to as modulation. The function of the channel is to provide a physical connection between the transmitter output and the receiver input. The function of the receiver is to process the received signal so as to produce an estimate of the original message signal. This processing of the received signal is referred to as demodulation.
Two types of two-way communication channels exist, namely, point-to-point channels and point-to-multipoint channels. Examples of point-to-point channels include wirelines (e.g., local telephone transmission), microwave links, and optical fibers. In contrast, point-to-multipoint channels provide a capability where many receiving stations may be reached simultaneously from a single transmitter (e.g. cellular radio telephone communication systems). These point-to-multipoint systems are also termed Multiple Access Systems (MAS).
Analog and digital transmission methods are used to transmit a message signal over a communication channel. The use of digital methods offers several operational advantages over analog methods, including but not limited to: increased immunity to channel noise and interference, flexible operation of the system, common format for the transmission of different kinds of message signals, improved security of communication through the use of encryption, and increased capacity.
These advantages are attained at the cost of increased system complexity. However, through the use of very large-scale integration (VLSI) technology a cost-effective way of building the hardware has been developed.
To transmit a message signal (either analog or digital) over a bandpass communication channel, the message signal must be manipulated into a form suitable for efficient transmission over the channel. Modification of the message signal is achieved by means of a process termed modulation. This process involves varying some parameter of a carrier wave in accordance with the message signal in such a way that the spectrum of the modulated wave matches the assigned channel bandwidth. Correspondingly, the receiver is required to recreate the original message signal from a degraded version of the transmitted signal after propagation through the channel. The re-creation is accomplished by using a process known as demodulation, which is the inverse of the modulation process used in the transmitter.
In addition to providing efficient transmission, there are other reasons for performing modulation. In particular, the use of modulation permits multiplexing, that is, the simultaneous transmission of signals from several message sources over a common channel. Also, modulation may be used to convert the message signal into a form less susceptible to noise and interference.
For multiplexed communication systems, the system typically consists of many remote units (i.e. subscriber units) which require active service over a communication channel for a short or discrete intervals of time rather than continuous service on a communication channel at all times. Therefore, communication systems have been designed to incorporate the characteristic of communicating with many remote units for brief intervals of time on the same communication channel. These systems are termed multiple access communication systems.
One type of multiple access communication system is a spread spectrum system. In a spread spectrum system, a modulation technique is utilized in which a transmitted signal is spread over a wide frequency band within the communication channel. The frequency band is much wider than the minimum bandwidth required to transmit the information being sent. A voice signal, for example, can be sent with amplitude modulation (AM) in a bandwidth only twice that of the information itself. Other forms of modulation, such as low deviation frequency modulation (FM) or single sideband AM, also permit information to be transmitted in a bandwidth comparable to the bandwidth of the information itself. However, in a spread spectrum system, the modulation of a signal to be transmitted often includes taking a baseband signal (e.g., a voice channel) with a bandwidth of only a few kilohertz, and distributing the signal to be transmitted over a frequency band that may be many megahertz wide. This is accomplished by modulating the signal to be transmitted with the information to be sent and with a wideband encoding signal.
Three general types of spread spectrum communication techniques exist, including:
The modulation of a carrier by a digital code sequence whose bit rate is higher than the information signal bandwidth. Such systems are referred to as "direct sequence" modulated systems. PA0 Carrier frequency shifting in discrete increments in a pattern dictated by a code sequence. These systems are called "frequency hoppers." The transmitter jumps from frequency to frequency within some predetermined set; the order of frequency usage is determined by a code sequence. Similarly "time hopping " and "time-frequency hopping" have times of transmission which are regulated by a code sequence. PA0 Pulse-FM or "chirp" modulation in which a carrier is swept over a wide band during a given pulse interval.
Information (i.e. the message signal) can be embedded in the spectrum signal by several methods. One method is to add the information to the spreading code before it is used for spreading modulation. This technique can be used in direct sequence and frequency hopping systems. It will be noted that the information being sent must be in a digital form prior to adding it to the spreading code because the combination of the spreading code typically a binary code involves modulo-2 addition. Alternatively, the information or message signal may be used to modulate a carrier before spreading it.
Thus, a spread spectrum system must have two properties: (1) the transmitted bandwidth should be much greater than the bandwidth or rate of the information being sent and (2) some function other than the information being sent is employed to determine the resulting modulated channel bandwidth.
The essence of the spread spectrum communication involves the art of expanding the bandwidth of a signal, transmitting the expanded signal and recovering the desired signal by remapping the received spread spectrum into the original information bandwidth. Furthermore, in the process of carrying out this series of bandwidth trades, the purpose of spread spectrum techniques is to allow the system to deliver error-free information in a noisy signal environment.
Spread spectrum communication systems can be multiple access communication systems. One type of multiple access spread spectrum system is a code division multiple access (CDMA) system. In a CDMA system, communication between two communication units is accomplished by spreading each transmitted signal over the frequency band of the communication channel with a unique user spreading code. As a result, transmitted signals are in the same frequency band of the communication channel and are separated only by unique user spreading codes. Particular transmitted signals are retrieved from the communication channel by despreading a signal representative of the sum of signals in the communication channel with a user spreading code related to the particular transmitted signal which is to be retrieved from the communication channel. A CDMA system may use direct sequence or frequency hopping spreading techniques.
Many digital cellular telecommunication systems have the ability to provide reduced data rate traffic channels. These systems have traffic channels designed to operate a particular data rate and also have reduced data rate traffic channels which provide more traffic data capacity than that at the designed data rate. This increased traffic data capacity is achieved at the cost of reduced quality and/or increased complexity speech coders and decoders. However, in spread spectrum communication systems there is also a need for systems which provide increased or high data rate traffic channels which allow the transmission of data at a rate higher than the designed data rate traffic channels.